


Tsukki! Smile, please?

by LawRenceShii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheater, F/M, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, M/M, cheating mf, i only write angst, i wrote this half asleep, its angst week hey, not that tear jerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawRenceShii/pseuds/LawRenceShii
Summary: Tadashi loves Tsukki's bright smiles
Relationships: Tsukiahima Kei/a thirdwheel, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Tsukki! Smile, please?

**Author's Note:**

> eyooo another light angst, I wrote this half unconcious and still hasn't edited it yet. Hope y'all like it!

"Tsukki!"

Tsukishima wasn't so surprised at the sudden backhug he recieved from behind after the cute yelling of his name, of course, it was his baby boyfriend, Yamaguchi. He tried hiding that huge smile etching on his face and put on a stoic expression. Yamaguchi frowned at his boyfriend's reaction on his backhug, it was supposed to make him smile! It's their 3rd anniversary! He was supposed to cheer his salty boyfriend even atleast for a bit!

"Tsukki~ smile pweaaasee, Happy Anniversary!" he cheered and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, still from behind. This time, the kiss made him smile and, oh, Yamaguchi is erupting from joy.

Tsukishima pulled his boyfriend to the front and gave him a more proper kiss in the lips. The kiss lasted for a minute before letting go with breathy gasps and burning cheeks. Their eyes met and their noses are poking each other, Tsukishima's forehead is leaning on his.

"Happy Anniversary, love" Tsukishima said with a small smile.

The greeting gave Yamaguchi the butterflies, it always does, even if it's not a greeting or even if it's not their anniversary, everything Tsukishima does always makes him happy. Even more so when he smiles, oh, Tsukishima's smiles are everything he needs! 

That's all he wants, all he needs. Tsukishima's smile. As long as he is smiling he'll be happy, even if those smiles are because of somebody else now.

Even if those bright smiles and sparkly in love eyes are not for him anymore, even if it hurts him so bad it kills him, as long as Tsukki is smiling then he's fine.

Time flew so fast huh? One moment it was with him that Tsukishima celebrated an anniversary, and the next it was with a girl.

"Happy Anniversary, love!" the girl cheered from their spot. The cheer seemed to have gotten to Tsukishima as he plastered the biggest smile his lips could ever stretch.

This time, instead of happiness, Yamaguchi felt so shattered to the core when he saw how big and bright his smile is and he wasn't the reason behind it. He's never smiled at him like that, or if he ever did, he had to put hard work to make him stretch his lips like that. The crowd around them cheered when the two kissed and all he could do is blend with their loud cheers. Tears started streaming down his face like waterfall and muffled sobs escaped his quivering lips but he still continued to clap for them. His and Tsukishima's eyes met and he saw how his smiles faded and his eyes grew weak and guilty.

Tears continued on streaming down his face but he managed to signal to Tsukishima such a heartwarming message. His shaking lips forced on a smile and he motioned his hands upward and poked it at the edge of his lips. His sobs became harder and his breathing is slowing down but he still mouthed.

'Tsukki! Smile, please?' 

Smile, please.. even if I am no longer the reason behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this one kinda suck but Imma still post it hihe


End file.
